narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emiko Uzumaki
Emiko Uzumaki is a chunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure 's who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan . She is the eldest cousin of Naruto Uzumaki . Background Emiko was born 3 months prior to Naruto. Her mother, Kanami Uzumaki , left for Akigakure one week before the Nine-tails attacked the leaf. As Kanami eventually caught wind that Konoha was attacked the the Fourth Hokage and Kushina died protecting the village, she went into a state of depression. This forced Emiko to grow up alone and look after herself and her mother at an early age. Having inherited the Uzumaki red hair and plump face, Emiko was bullied in her younger years for this, her bullies constantly calling her a 'tomato', further insulting her by saying they hated tomatoes. This made Emiko violent and judgemental of everything and caused her to hate her hair. With Kanami not doing anything to help, Emiko went to the last resort and beat up anyone who insulted her hair until one day a stranger to her, Hiashi , had defended her and afterwards even expressed his love for the red fruit. This made Emiko develop a crush on him but she didn't realise this because Hiashi appeared weak and girly, thus this judgement clouded her vision. Emiko and Hiashi became good friends after this and Emiko began to gain a healthy attitude which was made Kanami invision Kushina in Emiko's place. Kanami began to gain a hate for Emiko's appearance as she resembled Kushina too much and Kanami thought that Emiko was the reincarnation of Kushina and was to haunt her. This theory of Kanami's caused violent reactions and Emiko was excluded in Kanami's life once more, this time it was more permanent. Kanami continued to ignore Emiko for a very long period and Emiko had once tried to question Kanami about the problem when she was at the age of 6, Kanami lost it and ended up attacking Emiko. Akigakure's leader, Taki, intervened just after Kanami slashed Emiko's stomach leaving a scar. Kanami was impirsoned for the charge of attempted murder. While in the cell, Kanami commited suicide. Emiko later says Kanami used to love ramen before she destroyed the stand in the village. This is the reason for Emiko's hate for the food. Also, when Emiko was just promoted to the rank of genin she was placed a team with Hiashi and un-named comrades and sensei. During this unexplained mission, Emiko and Hiashi encountered a strange, old man who could manipulate chakra into invisible bullets. The bullets were incredibly fast but so were Hiashi and Emiko, so they were able to get by with a little help from their mystery sensory team mate. The stranger anticipated Emiko's movements and shot two bullets; one to get her to move into the other. Hiashi predicted this and took the hit for Emiko, resulting in his death. The stranger managed to escaped, the mission failed and Hiashi's last words expressed his love for Emiko. Personality As a child, Emiko was a lot like Kushina. She was bullied because of her hair therefore she gained a rather rash way of dealing with things, cussing a lot and having natural brute strength; this, of course, got Emiko suspended a fair few amount of times. After Hiashi came along, Emiko's personality took a turn for the best and she became a sweet girl but as Hiashi lost his life Emiko reverted to her original personality. Hiashi's death was so hard on Emiko that she eventually found it hard to smile while being truly happy, so she settled for a fake smile to hide her pain. When Naruto was assigned leader for a team and the mission to help rebuild Akigakure, he noticed this. Because of the hostility Emiko was shown as a child by her own mother, Emiko treated other people with great care and love, rarely showing any sort of negative emotion. She repeatedly apologises for small errors and usually follows her gut instincts, hinting that Emiko is rather supersticious. While also being kind, Emiko has a very serious side that isn't normally seen. Shown after her fight with Hiashi, she seems deathly serious about caring for Karin 's health as she was burned badly from Hiashi's Ash Style: Fire's Revival technique. Emiko also seems prone to teasing her friends, specifically Naruto, about their past. It is all fun and she never brings up stingy topics as she would hate if they brang up her past and regarding her scar, only two people know about it; Karin and Hinata . Throughout the story, Emiko doesn't treat much people differently. She had a strange view on friends, thinking that if you were friends with a well-known ninja, you were to be treated as royalty. This custom was knocked out of her by Ino , who eventually got sick of the hospitality Emiko showed her after she found out she was Sakura 's best friend. But prior to this, Emiko also has a strong belief on 'living for your friends' rather than dying for them as Hiashi died for her. Appearance In her childhood, she had a round face which, with her red hair, made her look like a tomato. Her attire was a yellow kimono, dark blue shorts and brown standard shinobi sandals. In her adolescence, she wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black coloured obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector and brown sandals. This outfit was formerly Kushina's but due to Kanami's lack of caring for Emiko, she was forced to wear old clothes. Now, Emiko has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair — a common trait amongst the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left (once again, similar to Kushina). Her attire is usually a sleeveless, white shirt that exposes her left hip, which is wrapped in bandages. Along with so she sports grey pants that are rolled to mid thigh with grey ninja sandals that reach the end of her calf muscle. Along with that Emiko has bandages wrapped around her right forearm and right thigh, her forehead protector is tied around her forehead, occasionally covered by her red bangs. Abilities Emiko is strongly efficent in the art of Ninjutsu, able to use her unique chakra to create shields against attacks that contain a fair amount of chakra, then repel or absorb the attack if she wishes to. This chakra is limited in the Uzumaki clan and even so is extremely rare; Emiko and her aunt are the only known people the have the chakra. As a member of the Uzumaki clan, it is possible she is blessed with an exceptionally long potential lifespan and strong life-force. She also has a great deal of knowledge with fūinjutsu, an area she excelled in during her Academy days. Emiko is also very strong with taijutsu, using her brute strength and speed to her advantage, her experience of beating up her tormentors as a child and her training to become faster so the incident that happened with Hiashi wont happen again, Emiko has also excelled in this area. Part II Uzumaki Relatives Arc (Made-up arc. Exclusive to Fanfiction) Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke were assigned the mission to help rebuild a remote village, Akigakure. Naruto gained some informating from his mother that he had an Aunt and a cousin, it was unknown whether her sister was alive though. As Naruto was talking with the village's leader, Taki, Sakura comments on the tea. As Taki embraces the comment, Naruto mistakes the tea being made by Taki and is about to compliment him too when he is interrupted by Emiko, who thanks them for their compliments. As soon as Naruto observes Emiko's features, he is certain that Emiko is his cousin as she looks so much like Kushina. This causes Naruto to lie about their progress with the village so he can get a little extra time to convince Emiko about her relatives. Emiko welcomes them into her home so they have somewhere to stay and Sakura and Naruto begin to question Emiko about her past in which Emiko is hesitant to talk about. Sakura accidently invites Emiko to their village as she wanted to help, Naruto is gleeful about this and Emiko accepts the offer and goes back with the team to Konoha. Emiko is allowed shelter in the village by Tsunade, who was drunk when she allowed this, Emiko begins research immediately and goes to the Library. Upon realising she has no lead to her family, Emiko is saddened, until she hears the sound of books falling. Emiko investigates and helps the stranger out. The stranger was Shiho . Once Emiko explained her reason for being in Konoha, Shiho gets a blood sample and takes it to Sakura to help. Emiko then encounters Ino Yamanaka, while trying to search for Sakura. Ino introduces Emiko to Konoha 11 claiming it was lonely when you lived somewhere and knew no one. Emiko recognises Shino Aburame straight away, seeing as he gave her directions to the library in the first place. Tsunade is later convinced by Naruto that Emiko is an Uzumaki and investigates the blood sample herself, gaining proof of her clan but doesn't tell Emiko, leaving that up to Naruto. Revival Arc Another Fanfiction exclusive arc. Hiashi and Jugo are revived by Taki. Shun and Hibiki, ninja's from Akigakure, venture to Konohagakure to ask if anyone knew the people leaving a string of destroyed villagers. Karin and Emiko are pinned guilty for knowing them but Emiko explains said ninja's were supposed to be dead. Tsuande makes a team of Hinata, Kiba and Shino to track the criminals, Karin to assist the tracking and also, alongside Emiko, to try and stop their revived comrades. Though the two girls got two extra rules by the hokage to ensure their feelings wouldn't interrupt the missions progress. As the team doesn't make progress, having no leads to follow, Emiko is relied upon to used her instincts seeing as she was most involved with them. Emiko is nervous at first but eventually leads them to a burnt down village, Karin's former village. Kiba notices the corpses smelt old and is immediately suspicious as they were told the village was recently destroyed. Karin, upon seeing her home after so long, breaks down into tears and Emiko willingly comforts her, telling the others to carry on. As Team 8 investigates the village for clues, Hiashi appears and attacks Emiko and Karin. Emiko manages to fight him off but Karin gains a horrible injury from it. Hiashi informed Emiko that project 'Kyoyu Koya' was in motion. Emiko then takes them to a hut that is home to the two guardians of memory, Sazuna and Kizuna, and explains to Team 8 the intention of the mission. Trivia * Emiko was the only female ninja in Akigakure. This was rare and well-known seeing as Shiho didn't believe she was a ninja of Akigakure because of her gender. * Emiko is almost a spitting image of Kushina which is the reason Naruto thought she was his cousin and why Tsunade let Emiko into the village. If she had inherited her father's looks then she'd still be in Akigakure and Naruto wouldn't have any idea she was his relative. * Emiko would be a good housewife, seeing as she had to grow up basically alone, her skills were polished. This explains why Emiko makes nice tea. * It is hinted that Emiko and Hiashi were 'Childhood Sweetheart's' * Although Emiko has the Water chakra nature, she is afraid of marine life. * Shino may have romantic feelings for Emiko, which may be returned. * According to the databook(s): * Emiko's hobbies were making tea and running laps. * Emiko's favorite food is ramen but she doesn't like eating it as it reminds her too much of Kanami. * Emiko doesn't want to fight anyone as she is against the idea of hurting someone. * Emiko's favorite phrase is You don't die for your friends, you live for them. (あなたは彼らのために生き、あなたの友人のために死ぬことはない, Anata wa karera no tame ni iki, anata no yūjin no tame ni shinu koto wanai) Reference All references are from the fanfiction 'The Exception' on Wattpad. It is a story about Emiko, the cousin of Naruto. Though the page was inspired from Kushina's Narutopedia page, everything about Emiko is from the book. It isn't my book either; PickledPuppy of Wattpad! Though the one photo with Emiko delievering tea is from DeviantART. Category:DRAFT